Don't Leave Me
by BruceDiana
Summary: Bruce has done something that has made Diana decide to leave for Themyscira for good . Rated M for mild sexual scenes .
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Leave by BruceDiana**

_I wrote a draft of this while thinking about a scene for the book I've been writing. Instead, I came up with this (A BMWW plot) and I decided to post it here. I don't own any of the DC Comics characters (although I wish I did) _. . .

**Chapter 1**

Tonight would be the last time Diana would be staying in Man's world. Tomorrow, she would be going back to Themyscira and would be staying there for good. She had thought about it for quite some time. She knew that if she would leave, her responsibilities as an Ambassadress of the UN and her role as Wonder Woman would also be left behind, but she was determined to leave. She wanted to forget the memories she had during her time in Man's world. She wanted to forget about a certain person, a man who tore her heart apart.

Diana was in her New York apartment packing up the last of her clothing. She looked around her room and sighed. She would miss this place especially those times when she and Donna would share about their respective love lives. She smiled at the thought of her beloved sister. _'She'd be devastated if she finds out I would leave just because of __**him**__.' _Her musing was interrupted when her phone rang. She went by her desk and grabbed the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello, Diana," said a certain familiar voice to her. It was Clark or Kal as she would always call him. "Hello, Clark," she smiled, "What made you call?" She heard him chuckle, "Well, Wally decided to give you a farewell party. He would want it to be in your NY apartment," he paused, "Will that be alright?" Diana nodded, "That would be lovely, Kal." She swore she heard Clark sigh in relief, "Great. I'll go tell Wally." Then Diana asked, "What time will you be here?" Clark chuckled again, "It'll be a surprise. See you." Diana chuckled as well, "Okay then, bye."

She put down the phone and thought about her friends. She'd miss them when she would leave especially the people in the league. The thought of leaving them made her sad. Eventually, the thought of a farewell party for her made her smile back again.

Diana decided to take a shower so she would be feeling fresh by the time Clark and the rest would come. She took off her blue sweatshirt first, her black shorts next, and finally her black Victoria's Secret lingerie. She got in her shower and turned on the knob. As the warm water trickled down her soft skin, Diana suddenly thought of _him_. She found herself imagining his callous hands running through her smooth skin, his savory lips tracing her neck, and his firm chest resting against her bare back. She shook her head at the thought of him, '_How could I even think about him? He's the reason why I'm leaving.'_

After twenty minutes in the shower, Diana got out of the shower with clouds of steam followed her trail, making her look like a goddess. She grabbed a bottle of lotion and sat down on a brown leather chair. She uncapped the bottle and dabbed some on her legs and arms. After that, she clutched the towel wrapped around her and went to her closet. She grabbed a white state university state _he_ had given her and jeans Capri pants. She had wondered why she wore the shirt he had given her, but she didn't take it off. The shirt was large for her body so she tied up the bottom part until it fitted her tiny waist. She got out of her room in time for the doorbell to ring. She hurried down the stairs and headed for the door.

When she opened the door, she heard her friends shout out "Surprise!" altogether. "Hey, Diana," Wally greeted her with a hug, "thanks for letting us give you a farewell party on such short notice." Diana hugged him back, "It's nothing, Wally." She said to him as she patted his back. Wally was like her brother. She'd do anything to make him happy. "I'm going to miss you, Di," said Lois as she hugged Diana. "Me too, Lois," Diana replied. "Kal," Diana said as she saw her best friend. Clark just smiled at her. Diana knew he was hurting deep down. He sat down right beside Lois on the couch along with the others.

Diana smiled as she looked upon the people who came by to celebrate. Dinah and Oliver were in the kitchen helping John and Shayera in taking out the food they brought in. Wally and Linda were mixing up the drinks. Linda made sure that her husband wouldn't spike the drinks like what he did during the league's Christmas party. J'onn, her other best friend, was decorating up the place with balloons and all. Clark and Lois eventually joined in the decorating. One person was definitely missing. Diana wondered why _he_ hadn't come with them. She honestly admitted to herself that she still wanted to see him before she left even though her departure was because of him. She ignored the thought of him and celebrated with the people close to her heart.

During the dinner, they talked about Diana and her plans when she would return to Themyscira. Some of them gave Diana gifts for her to bring with. Dinah brought her a gift as a remembrance of staying in Man's world. It was a picture of the whole league members placed in a frame. She hugged Dinah, "Thank you so much, Dinah." The blonde woman smiled, "It's a pleasure, Diana." She received a lot of gifts from them which Diana was thankful for. They had shared a lot as they talked in the living room about their league adventures. Lois and Linda were in the kitchen cleaning up since they wouldn't be able to understand what the others were talking about.

After the party, the others eventually bid farewell. Clark and Lois decided to stay a bit longer to talk to her about a certain someone. They stayed at the kitchen and drank coffee. "Diana," uttered Clark. Diana looked up, but did not say a word. "Are you sure about leaving?" He asked her, his face no longer showed any happiness. Diana then looked down at the coffee cup she was clutching. She did think about it, but her heart and mind were still in a fight. Lois grabbed something from her bag and gave it to Diana, "This is our little token for you." It was a box wrapped up with silver gift wrap and a pink ribbon. As she was about to open, Lois stopped her. "You may want to open it upstairs in your room," Lois smiled although it never reached her eyes. "We'll be here waiting," Clark added. Diana looked at Clark and Lois before she headed up to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Diana got up to her room, she noticed that the window was open. She hadn't notice that when she left her room a few hours ago. The curtains were blowing in a cool breeze that gave her comfort. The moonlight shone down in the darkness. She did not bother turning on the lights. The moon's light was enough. She sat down on her bed, across the window, and opened up the gift Clark and Lois gave her. She almost cried when she realized it was a picture of her and—_Bruce_. It was taken during one of their dates. It was in Gotham Park. They were both clutching a take-out cup of coffee. She brushed her thumb at his face. Was she still angry at him? That question kept on running on her mind.

"Princess," she heard a gruff whisper from behind. She stood up from the bed and turned around. She very well knew his voice. Bruce, who was still clad in his suit, stepped out of the shadows. As Diana looked at him deeply, she felt a pang in her heart. She laid the photo on the bed and ignored him. It pained her to see Bruce's face expressing agony. Bruce stepped forward, but stop mid-stride. She turned her back on him and went to the window to close it. As Diana closed the windows, she felt his arms wrap around her waist. Diana sank as she felt his Kevlar-covered chest rest against her back.

She cursed at the Kevlar. She wanted to feel the warmth of his body.

He held her tightly from behind for one silent minute. Diana closed her eyes and listened to the sound of their heartbeats beating as one. "Don't leave," Bruce whispered to her ear silently. It sent tingling sensations down her spine. For the first time, she heard Bruce begging. She wanted for his strong arms to never let go of her hold. Then she heard her name from downstairs.

"Diana," Clark called out.

Diana sighed silently. "Bruce," she whispered silently. At that moment, Bruce slowly let go of his hold of her. Diana regretted it. She went to the door. She gripped the door knob and paused to look at Bruce one last time before she headed out. She wanted to see him again when she would return to her room.

Bruce stared at the door for some time then went to the bed to clutch the picture Diana was holding a moment ago. _How could I have been so stupid and do something that would hurt Diana?_ He hated himself for hurting the woman he truly loved.

"Have you been thinking?" Clark asked with a smile. Diana did not reply instead she gave him a tight hug. She also saw Lois smiling from behind. She then hugged Lois, "Thank you." Clark and Lois nodded their heads. "We'll be heading home now. I hope you get to decide the right choice, Diana," Clark said as he wrapped his arms around his wife then left.

Diana locked the doors and hurried back up to her room. She opened the door in a hurry, never bothering with the light yet again. As she strode away from the door, she found Bruce sitting on her bed, sans cowl, giving her a better look of his handsome face. He had also removed his belt, gloves, and cape, leaving them lying down on the floor. She noticed that he had placed their picture on desk beside to a picture of him (of which Bruce had also given her on her birthday). He stood up in silence. "Why are you here, Bruce?" she said with sadness in her tone. "Don't leave," was all he uttered. She wanted to ignore his plea, to show him that she was still angry at him. Truthfully, she couldn't stay mad at him for long. Bruce moved towards Diana and caressed her face, "Stay. Don't leave. Forgive me." Those words struck Diana. She loved him and it hurt her to leave him for she knew he would return to his old ways again. Bruce leaned in closer, placed a strand of hair behind her ear and slowly closed the space between them with a kiss. Diana no longer protested, instead she let him. His presence made her decide to no longer leave.

She would miss him when she would leave. Diana took off his Kevlar suit slowly for the first time and saw his chest glistening in sweat. She traced up the scars and kissed them one by one. He slowly took off her shirt and snaked his arm around her waist and held her closely. When he sucked on her neck, it made her think no to leave. When his lips caressed her breasts, it made her think to no longer leave. When his hands ran through her body, it made her think not to leave. As they made love, Bruce was calling out Diana's name. Diana called out Bruce's name while whispering Batman afterwards.

Soon, they were tangled up in sheets all naked and wrapped up in sweat. They were lying close to each other's body. Diana was resting her head against Bruce's scarred chest. She was tracing the different scars that filled his body, scars that she showed that he was a true warrior like her. Bruce's arm was wrapped around Diana. His hand was running up and down her smooth shoulder. He sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, "Are you still leaving?" Diana looked at him for a second, "Yes." Bruce didn't say a word, but he quietly kissed her forehead, closed his eyes, and hugged her tight.

When dawn came, Diana woke up and noticed the other side of the bed empty. She got up in haste and looked around her room. "Good morning, Princess," Bruce said in his usual gruff tone. Diana saw him sitting on a chair with a cup in hand and a smile on his face. He was clad in a blue robe which she had kept for instances like now. Bruce handed her a cup of coffee and received it, "Thank you." She sipped it leisurely before placing it on her nightstand. Diana clutched the white blanket to cover up her body, but she knew there was no use. Bruce had already seen her body almost every time they made love.

"You better hurry. You'll be leaving soon," Bruce said as he stood up. Diana could hear the pain and regret in his voice. He was smiling, but his heart was breaking on the inside. Diana rushed towards him, grabbed him, and kissed him hard. "So you won't leave?" Bruce asked as he leaned his head against Diana's. She shook her head, "No, because you're forgiven," Diana smiled as she touched his cheek, "and I love you." She once again seized his lips passionately.

END


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Due to the reviews' demand, they wanted to really know what Bruce did to hurt Diana that made her decide to leave and so my friend, YourAmazonSister, and I came up with the perfect plot. I hope you, guys, enjoy. This chapter is a flashback.

Diana sat on the couch with Bruce. She leaned in on his strong shoulder as she clutched on her cup of coffee. She kissed his jaw as she looked up at him. They were just sitting down enjoying each other's company. Their relationship was challenged and they were both tested. Diana could still remember the two weeks of hell she and Bruce had gone through to prove how much they truly love each other.

Circe sat on her weathered chair and looked at her crystal ball replaying the scene where Batman sang a beautiful song. She waved her fingers over the crystal ball making the scene focus only on Batman's face. Circe looked closely and once again waving her fingers over the ball making the cowl of Batman disappear and revealing his true identity. She licked her lips at the sight of his handsome façade. "No wonder the princess feels something for this mortal. He's as handsome as Adonis," she said in her sultry voice. "I want him to be mine," she declared as she stood up from her seat and pounding the table. The scene in her crystal ball had soon vanished. She walked back and forth her room, thinking of a great plan to make this Batman hers. She went to her mirror and there the face of Batman sans cowl had appeared, "I wonder who this man could be?" Circe asked herself as she tapped her finger on her lips. Then, scenes had started appearing in her mirror and she flashed a devilish grin, "Now I know how to make him mine."

Bruce was in the Batcave, as always, busying himself in front of his computer. He was clad in his bat-suit, but without the cowl. He was researching on the new kind of plant Poison Ivy had been nurturing in her new lab. "Master Bruce, I'll be retiring for the evening. Do you require anything else, Sir?" Alfred, his butler and surrogate father, had asked as he stood behind Bruce. "Nothing else, Alfred," Bruce replied in a gruff tone. "Very well then, Sir, good night," Alfred bade before he retreated to the manor. He no longer waited for Bruce to reply for he knew he would never receive any.

As Bruce was busy working, he felt that someone was in the cave. The presence was that of a woman, he sensed. As he darted his eyes to the right, he heard the sound of clicking heels as it hit the stone floor. The presence was getting closer and closer. He breathed in deep and turned to his chair around to see who it was. He was surprised to see Selina Kyle standing right in front of him, although he kept a straight face. He was no longer surprise how she had managed to enter the cave without tripping the alarm, but it made him wonder why she had come over. "Selina," Bruce spoke her name. Selina did not respond verbally, instead she sauntered towards him. She placed one knee between Bruce's legs and kissed him all of a sudden. He gripped both her shoulders and pushed her back. "No," he said as he tried to pull away, but Selina still kissed him. "No, I thought we agreed to never do this again?" He asked as he looked into her green eyes. Still, she did not reply. She placed her hand behind his neck and clutched his hair as she pushed him back and kissed him hard. Bruce was now getting very confused, "Selina!" He shouted out loud as he stood up from his seat, making Selina almost stumble as she tried to stand up, but she did not protest or anything. She had just kept silent. Selina was now looking at him with her green eyes, and then she turned around with her back facing him. Bruce now felt mortified. He strode towards her and placed a gloved hand on her right shoulder, "Selina, we can't do it. Not anymore." Selina turned around and faced him. She had a begging look on her face, but Bruce still stood with what they had agreed on. Selina took two steps towards him and she took him in her arms. Her grip on him was tight. Bruce tried to push her away, but to no avail.

His body had betrayed him.

He had finally given in.

He ran his hands through her short black hair and clutched it as his tongue entered her mouth. Bruce could not believe himself. He was giving in.

Bruce rushed as he took off Selina's costume and delved in her body. She smelled of sweat and her feminine scent. Her smell drove him crazier. He pushed her down on the ground, making him on top of her. He unzipped her latex costume as Selina tried to take off his costume as well. As soon as their costumes were out of the way, Bruce lifted Selina's black laced bra and sucked on one of her breasts while his index finger and thumbed pinched her nipple which made Selina moan in excitement. Selina grabbed his hair leading him to where she wanted him to be. Bruce pinned her down as he made his way to her valley.

Soon enough, Bruce and Selina were making out in the Batcave. Selina only moaned and groaned as she enjoyed Bruce's rough sex. Bruce, on the other hand, groaned, moaned, and shouted filthy words out loud. As soon as they had finished, they both lay down on the cold stone floor, breathing heavily and both very much satisfied. Bruce covered Selina with his cape while he put on his costume. He helped Selina as tried to get up, offering his hand. She took it with a smile and covered up her naked body. "I don't want this to happen ever again, Selina," Bruce said as he put on the cowl. The Bat was back again. He picked up Selina's suit from the ground and handed it to her. She gave his cape in exchange. She smirked at him and put on her costume in front of him. After she finished suiting up, she gave Bruce one last kiss on the cheek, then she took off. Bruce wondered why Selina had not said a single word to him. It bothered him. Even during their make out sessions before, honestly, Selina was the one who talked and ordered around. She talked seductively when she would always try to make out with him. Something was definitely wrong.

Then his conscience bugged him, _'What the hell, Bruce? What the hell is wrong with you? What will you do if __**Diana**__ hears about this?'_He shook the thought out of his mind. If Diana knew about what had happened between Selina and him, she would be get mad at him and hate him forever. No one had to know about this.

_**Two days later . . .**_

Diana was enjoying a cup of her favorite iced mocha alone at a table in the commissary. She was looking out at the scene in front of her. The Earth was at peace. She smiled then took another sip of her iced mocha. Then she noticed someone sitting down in front of her. When she turned to look at who it was, she almost choked when she saw Batman. "Princess," He greeted curtly with his usual gruff tone. "Batman," she greeted back with a smile, "what brings you to my table?" Diana swore she heard Batman gulp. "Green Lantern's not yet back from his mission so I decided to sit with you rather than sit with Flash," he replied, trying his best not to stutter. Diana smiled at him before taking another sip of her beverage. Batman took a sip of his own cup of coffee. Diana could smell the amazing scent of the brewed coffee he was sipping on. It was his favorite kind of coffee.

As some of the league members passed by their table, they were glancing at the couple and were smiling. Batman caught Booster Gold staring at them and so he gave him the scariest Bat-glare he could give before he turned back to Diana. "Why do you have to do that?" Diana asked. Batman just grunted in reply. _'Typical_,' She said to herself. When she tried to get up from her seat, Bruce stopped her as she called her name, "Diana." She turned to look at him and sat back down again. "Are you free this Friday night?" Diana was surprised of Batman's actions. He was asking her out while he was still Batman. She smiled, "Yes, Batman, I am." Batman replied with his usual gruff tone, "Friday night, at the Manor, 8pm, and wear something nice." Then he stood up from his seat, grabbed his cup, and he was off. Diana smiled at the thought of having dinner at Bruce's mansion again. Although, Bruce always invited her to dinner at the mansion, it was very rare of him to invite her as Batman. She took her own cup, stood up, and left the commissary.

_Back at Circe's lair . . ._

"So, _Bruce_ still has these feelings for Wondy, hmm?" Circe said mischievously as she looked at her crystal ball. "I'll just have to think of a plan to ruin their love for each other then."

_Friday night at the Manor . . ._

Diana straightened her dress before she knocked on the door. "Good evening, Miss Diana," greeted Alfred calmly and with a smile on his face. He was still wearing a white apron. "Good evening, Alfred," Diana replied with a smile as well. "Please feel free to enter, Miss. Master Bruce is still in his room dressing up, but he will be with you in a while," Alfred said as he gestured towards the sofa. Diana nodded. "I do have to get back to the kitchen in haste, Miss. Excuse me," Alfred said before he left Diana in the living room. She placed her purse on the table and sat down on the comfortable sofa. Suddenly the phone rang. Diana immediately picked it up to find out who it was.

"Oh, Bruce, I enjoyed our little make-out session the other night at the Batcave," said the woman over the phone. The voice was familiar. Diana heard her moaning and groaning. "Oh, Bruce, you sure talk dirty during sex." Diana had realized that it was Selina. She placed the phone down in anger. She grabbed her things then left without saying a word. Bruce had gone down the stairs to greet Diana, but she was no longer in the living room. "Alfred?" Bruce called out as he fixed his cufflinks while walking to the kitchen, "I thought Diana was already here?" Alfred raised his brow in wonder, "I did, Sir. I left her in the living room." Bruce looked at Alfred, "But she's not there." Alfred turned off the stove and went to the living room along with Bruce. To Alfred's surprise, Diana had left without saying anything. Bruce noticed the phone hanging by its cord. He placed the phone by his ear, but there was only a busy tone. "I'll go check on who the last call came from, Alfred," Bruce said as he rushed to the Batcave to trace the last call.

After a few minutes of trying his best to trace where the call had come from, Bruce wasn't able to trace it. It was as if the phone had somehow got an untraceable call, but it was impossible. The Batcomputer was always able to trace even the faintest phone call. Bruce knew something was not wrong.

"Batman," Superman contacted through the communicator. Bruce groaned, "What is it?" Superman was used to his tone, "JL meeting in an hour. Don't be late." Bruce did not say anything. They both knew it meant an affirmative. Bruce suited up and got to the teleportation pad the cave had. He punched in the coordinates for the watchtower and in a matter of seconds, he beamed up the watchtower. He headed straight for the conference room where Wonder Woman and J'onn were already seated.

As Bruce sat down, he noticed that Diana didn't even greet him with a smile or a 'hello' like she usually did. She was also acting like she was avoiding him. He noticed her back turned away from him and she would greet the others as they got in. The meeting had finally started as Superman came in. As usual, he was the last to arrive even though he was always the one reminding everyone to never be late.

Ironic Kent.

An hour after the meeting, they had all left the conference room. "Diana," he called out silently as he and Diana were the only two people left. Wonder Woman turned to glare at him, and then left. He grabbed her arm as she tried to walk away. "What's wrong?" He asked and the reply he got from her was a slap on his face. He couldn't understand her. "You should know what in Hades' is wrong, Bruce?" She shouted. Bruce now got confused, but he let her talk first. He tried to take her hand again, but she took it away in time, "I thought," she sobbed, "I thought you would never hurt me, Bruce, but I was wrong. How could you?" Tears started to trickle down her cheek.

Then it hit him.

Diana looked at him angrily, "And you never told me." She wiped away the tear immediately, "I heard the call, Bruce. It came from Selina." Bruce listened intently. "She called that night. She thought you were the one who was on the other line. She told me how she enjoyed having sex with you at the cave and how you talked dirty to her," Diana was very disgusted, "how could you, Bruce? I _loved_ you." Bruce turned away from Diana's intent stare. "Now, I don't think that I still do." She turned to face the door, "I've decided to go back to Themyscira, Bruce. I think it's better that way." Diana walked out of the conference room, trying her best to fight the tears that were about to fall. Bruce was left standing there, feeling guilty of what he done.

_Back in Circe's lair . . . _

Circe saw what had happened through her crystal ball, "Finally, the princess has decided to leave for Themyscira. My plan is finally working." She laughed menacingly.

_At Wayne Manor,_

Nightwing had stopped by the Batcave to leave reports for Bruce. His motorcycle engine echoed as it entered the cold cavern. He took off his helmet, and like old times, Alfred was there to greet him. "Good evening, Master Richard." Nightwing took off his mask revealing the identity of Dick Grayson, "Hey, Alfred. Is Bruce home?" But before Alfred could respond, they heard the teleportation pad come to life as it beamed Bruce from the watchtower. "Speak of the devil," Dick said as he smiled slightly.

"What brings you here, Dick?" asked Bruce who had taken a seat in front of his computer. "Nice seeing you too, Bruce," Dick replied with a monotonous tone. Dick sighed, "Well, I've got a report to give you." Bruce turned his chair around and gave his full attention to Dick. "I'll be upstairs if you need anything," Alfred bade before he left. Dick handed Bruce a folder where his files are piled. "Catwoman was caught in India stealing rare diamonds. She eventually escaped, but I received the tip so I caught her in time before she could manage to ship them here in Gotham." Bruce looked through the files and saw the newspaper where an article about Catwoman was written. He froze at what he had seen. Dick noticed it and asked, "Bruce? Is everything alright?" Bruce stood up from his seat and clutched the newspaper in his hand. The newspaper was dated on the time when he and _Selina _had consummated in the cave. "When did she escape?" Dick looked at his mentor, "The same date as the newspaper was published." He handed back to Dick the newspaper before he headed for the teleportation pad again. "Bruce?" Dick asked out loud. "Something came up. You log you report in," Bruce said as he typed in the coordinates and soon enough he was in the watchtower.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry if it took me very long to update this fanfic, I've been busy due to school works and requirements, but anyways, thanks for following this fanfic and making it one of your favorites. So, here it is. Let me know if it was worth the wait.

* * *

><p>Batman went to Arkham Asylum where Selina was imprisoned. He was still bothered with the news article. He was also bothered at how impossible it was for him to make with Selina if she was nowhere near Gotham. He got in by means of the vents above every prison cell that was locked through the inside.<p>

"Here to lecture me too?" Selina spoke in a soft voice. Batman softly landed on his feet while he stood behind her. Selina was sitting while she clutched her knees in front of her. Batman looked down and swore to himself that he heard a soft sob coming from her. "No," he responded in the gentlest way he could. He behind her slowly then asked, "Selina?" She slightly turned her head back, "Yes?" He sighed. He couldn't find the right words to say, "Did you feel anything different two days ago?" She laughed a bit, "Why do you ask, handsome?" Batman could feel the smile that was about to appear on his face when he heard her endearment. He no longer replied and Selina had understood it. "Well, I was sitting at a small café in India one early morning when this woman came up to me," she responded. Batman raised his brow in wonder, "and then what?" He felt her shift from behind him, "She sat with me on my table and said that she knew where the rare diamonds I was looking for were." It was his turn to shift, "Did she tell you who she was?" Selina fell silent for a second, "No, but I do remember the color of her hair." Batman calmly asked her, "What color was it then?" Selina almost laughed, "It was in the color of purple. It was pretty funny for a hair color, if you asked me."

Batman's eyes had widened in surprise, "Purple? Then what did she do?" He immediately got up from where he sat and looked at Selina. He helped her out when she got up as well, "She waved her hand at me and I felt a wave of magic. Then and there I saw where the rare diamonds were located." Batman then turned around, their backs now facing each other, "Thank you, Selina." Selina smiled, but when she had turned around, he was already gone.

Batman had immediately gone down to where Zatanna was. She was staying in a small hotel up north. He needed her help in finding Circe. He wanted to go to Diana and explain to her everything, but he knew that she was still furious at him. "Zee," he said while standing in the shadows. "Bruce!" Zatanna got startled. She was about to pour herself a cup of coffee when she heard Bruce. "There's trouble," he said when he stepped out of the shadows. "What kind of trouble, Bruce?" She said in a worried tone. "Circe," he simply stated.

"Why would she be involved in this?" Zatanna asked as she sat on a worn-out chair. "Selina told me she saw Circe appear in front of her and told her were the diamonds were," Batman looked down at her. Zatanna sighed, "Why would she do it?" Batman looked away and laid his eyes towards a distance. "To get in between my relationship with Diana," he replied in a hush. "You mean, she's the reason why you and Diana are not in good terms right now?" Batman only sighed in reply. Zatanna placed a hand on his shoulder, "We'll find a way to clean up this mess, Bruce." With that, Zatanna had seen him smile again. "Thank you, Zee," he said. "If you want, we can do the locator spell again, Bruce, to know where Circe is," Zee suggested as she looked at Bruce deeply. "You don't have to, Zee," he replied as he turned away from her. "I want to, Bruce. I want you and Diana to be together again," she pleaded. He turned to face her, but he did not utter any word. Zatanna stayed silent for a moment. She retreated to taking a seat back on her chair. "You deserve her, Bruce. I can see it. Who, in the right mind, would sing in front of a crowd in order to save someone knowing their reputation would be on the line? That would be you. The Batman, a legendary myth feared by everyone." Bruce tried not to laugh at the last line. In the end, Bruce smiled at her and nodded his head in agreement.

They went to Sid's, the only magic shop standing in the dimension, to do the locator spell. "What brings you back here?" said the old man with a frown. "We need to do a locator spell," Zee said. "Last time I let you, you took the payment away even after it was a flop. Not another chance, lady," Sid crossed his arms in front of him. "Come on, Sid. This time, I'm sure it'll work," She said reassuringly. Sid shifted his gaze to Batman who was standing stiffly behind Zatanna then looked down at his feet, "Where's the pig? Is it the pig that you're looking for?" Batman silently shook his head. "The pig is somewhere safe," Zatanna almost stuttered when she replied, "Listen, Sid, are you going to give me the things I need for the locator spell or not?" Sid then smirked, "At a cost." Zatanna nodded, "Name it." Sid once again smirked, "Same thing, Zee, but this time, no refunds." She sighed, "Alright," she held out her hand, "esrup, raeppa," and a red purse appeared on her once empty hand. She handed him the coin, which made the old man happy. Sid and Zee arranged the necessary things needed for the locator spell. Zatanna looked at Bruce. He nodded and so did she. A blinding light surrounded the room and there, in a floating orb, they saw Circe in the amphitheater living up her dream like her cousins, the sirens. "Now we know where she is, Zee," Batman said behind her, which made Zatanna almost jump up in surprise. "Thanks, Sid," she thanked. "Anytime," he replied as he bade to the two goodbye.

They both got in the Batmobile and Batman revved up the engine. "Where are we off to?" Zatanna asked as she buckled up her seatbelt. "The manor," he simply replied. Batman parked the Batmobile on its place as they arrived in the cave. He slipped off his cowl revealing his flawless and handsome face. He started taking off his cape, gloves, and belt. Bruce took off the upper half of his uniform. Zatanna could not help but gaze at Bruce's broad chest that held scars. Sweat has glistened from his chest then down to his abs, to the midriff and downwards to where—"Meet you upstairs, Zee," Bruce's voice brought her back to reality. She slightly shook her head from the dirty thoughts that rummaged her mind, "Yes," she simply replied and hastened in heading up to the manor. Bruce sat down on one of the locker room's benches and thought about his plan. He took off his boots one by one then followed by his pants until he was fully naked. He got inside the shower and continued to think about the plan he was about to do.

_Meanwhile at the Watchtower  
><em>  
>"So, I'm resigning from the league, effective immediately," Diana closed her eyes. Every member in the conference room were surprised with what she had just announced. "No, Diana. You can't just leave," said Flash who was still shocked by the way his eyes had widened. "What made you decide to leave?" It was now GL's turn to ask her. Diana eyed both J'onn and Superman, "It's a bit confidential. Only Kal and J'onn know about it." They all nodded their heads in understanding. Flash then hugged her all of a sudden, "I'm going to miss you, Di," he said sadly. Diana smiled and patted his back, "I'm going to miss you too, Wally."<p>

After the short meeting in the conference room, Diana headed towards her quarters to fix up her things. She didn't bother turning the main light switch on. Instead, she sat down on her bed and turned on the lamp on her nightstand. She then noticed a picture frame beside it. She clutched it in her hand and all of a sudden, her tears started falling. It was a picture of Bruce staring out a window with his hands in his pockets. He was clad in his usual red tie and black suit. She ran her fingers on the picture and closed her eyes. Truthfully, she still loved him no matter what he had done to her. She hated herself for that. She didn't know how to get mad at him. She placed the picture on her pillow and she laid down, crying with the picture beside her. She screamed out his name, "Bruce!" Fortunately, the quarters was soundproof. She cried out loud. She hated being weak especially when it had been a man who had made her feel that way. She hated the thought of an Amazon shedding tears for a mere man, but she couldn't help it. She was in love with him so much.

_Bruce Wayne's bedroom_

"Why are we here? And why are you in a civilian attire?" Zatanna asked as she stood in front of Bruce who was sitting on his king-sized bed. Bruce was wearing a blue oxford long-sleeved shirt and black slacks. "We're here to lure Circe," he said in a baritone voice. "Really? In your bedroom?" Zatanna took off her top hat and placed it on one of the dressers. Bruce simply stared at her. "Alright, what do you want me to do?" She asked in defeat. "Summon Circe," he replied monotonously. Zatanna raised her brow, but she trusted Bruce and she knew he knew what he was doing. "ecno ta ecalp siht ot reh gnirb dna ecriC nommus ot stnemele ruof eht fo stirips eht nopu llac I" She chanted until there was a loud crashing sound and purple smoke started appearing in the middle of his room. In that moment, Circe appeared. She gave a leering smile to Bruce then turned to Zatanna and merely deadpanned at her. "You may leave now, Zee. Thank you," he said in an ordering tone. "Yes, Zatanna, _leave_," Circe mocked and grinned at Zatanna who was fuming in anger. Zatanna glanced at Circe, at Bruce, and then left the room without saying a word.

"Why did you do it, Circe?" Bruce asked as he stood up from where he sat, but Circe raised her hand and forced Bruce to sit down on his bed once again. "Ever since I met you, Batman, or should I say, Bruce, I found you very interesting. Such mystery and the darkness within you intrigue me. It always made me wonder how you looked like beneath your cowl and now I have seen it," Circe explained as she sauntered towards him and traced his jaw teasingly. She laughed throatily, "No wonder the little _princess_ has a thing for you. Like her mother, she finds men with dark and mysterious ways attractive. You're attractive both physically and psychologically." He turned away from her lingering tease, "Why did you disguise yourself as Selina that night?" Circe chuckled, "I wanted to get to you without having any problem. I know you and Zatanna were once old flames, but there was something about this Selina Kyle that made your blood boil and your _masculinity_ swell in _pleasure_." She lecherously grinned at him, "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist if you'd ever encounter her again. Plus, I wanted to get a taste of you." Bruce bent his head and took in a deep breath in discomfort, but he was determined to end this. It was time to play with his tricks then.

Circe laughed, but stopped when she noticed that Bruce was grinning, "You could've just said so." Circe raised her brow, "What?" Bruce looked up at her with his pupils dilated, "If you wanted to have sex with me, you could've just said so." Circe chuckled, but this time she sounded a bit nervous. Circe's laugh died down when she looked down at him and he was now unbuttoning the first three buttons of his shirt, "What are you doing?" He stopped unbuttoning the fourth button and looked at her, "You don't want me anymore, Circe? I thought you wanted to have passionate sex with me. I'm offering myself to you now." Circe wolfishly grinned and placed a knee in between his legs. Bruce could feel the heat of her breath on his skin. "You dare challenge me, mortal?" She did the unbuttoning of the remaining buttons of his shirt and pushed them back from his shoulders. Bruce placed his hands on both her shoulders and turned the tables. He was now the one striding her. "Yes, witch," he merely replied. Bruce planted soft kisses on her neck and collarbone. Bruce was disgusted of what he was doing. He couldn't betray Diana again, but this was the only way he could think of. This was the only he could think of so that Circe would never bother him and Diana ever again. "Circe," he gazed at her. She looked at him as if she was gazing at heaven. "If I pleasure you until you are satisfied, will you leave Diana and me forever? Will you let us be together?" Circe marked an X with her finger across her heart, "A deal's a deal."

As Bruce continued in exploring Circe's body, he imagined that it was Diana instead. He imagined it was Diana that he kissing that moment. He imagined that it was Diana moaning his name in pleasure. He imagined that it was Diana grasping his hair tight. He imagined that it was Diana kissing him so sweetly. He imagined that he was inside Diana. It made him feel better rather than facing the reality that he was making love with Circe. No, it couldn't be called making love. He pitied Circe for wanting to have a taste of him. Bruce didn't know what to call what they were doing right now. He missed Diana. It was her that he really needed right now. He wanted every single moment to be with Diana. He wanted to make love to her every single moment. He wanted to hear her moan out his name in pleasure. He fought the tears that he knew were coming. He didn't want the witch to see him weak.

After a few hours, Circe felt exhausted and lied down on Bruce's right. She covered up her body with the white linens of the bed. All Bruce could do was stare up at the ceiling bluntly. "I was very satisfied, Brucie," she said almost in a moan. "As a deal," she got up from the bed. She snapped her fingers and she was wearing his attire again, "I'll leave you and Diana alone now." In poof of smoke, Circe vanished, leaving Bruce lying in bed, exhausted, and feeling numb. He got up from the bed after a few minutes and went in the shower. He turned the knob letting the ice-cold water harshly fall on him. He leaned both of his arms on the cold tile wall and shouted furiously. He slammed his hand on the wall in frustration. He turned off the knob revealing the tears that had fallen from his azure eyes.

Zatanna heard the racket from upstairs and hurried to see how Bruce had been doing. "Bruce?" she called out loud. She noticed the empty messed-up bed and walked inside. The room had that heady scent of sex and she hated it. She noticed the bathroom's light was open and checked it out immediately. She saw Bruce damp after taking a shower sitting down on the floor and she could hear his sobs. "Bruce!" She immediately sat down beside him. She no longer cared if she had just seen him bare-naked. She clutched his head in her arms and shushed him, "It's over, Bruce." She let a robe appear out of nowhere and let Bruce wear it. "Come on, Bruce. Put this on or you'll catch a cold." She helped him stand up and let him sit down on his bed. "I don't want to hurt Diana again, Zee," he whispered with his head bowed down. "Circe's gone, Bruce. It's all over," She let his head lean on her shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes. "Get dressed, Bruce. I'll call Alfred so that he can clean this mess up." Zatanna looked at him before she went out of his room. Bruce stood up from his bed and dressed up. He got out of his room wearing a black wife beater and grey sweatpants. "Where are you headed off to, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked as he passed the butler by. "The cave," he paused for a second, "Tell Zatanna my thanks and that she can leave now." He strode towards the old grandfather clock and ran towards the gym to let out a few anger towards the punching bag.

"Sir," Alfred called calmly. "What?" Bruce irately replied. "A call from Mr. Kent," Alfred replied still in a calm way as he handed out the phone to Bruce. He took it with a nod and sat on one of the benches. "What is it, Kent?" He asked, irritated at the Boy Scout for interrupting him. "I thought you should now, she's leaving tomorrow morning. We're preparing a farewell party for her tomorrow night in her apartment in New York," Clark said with concern in his voice. Bruce fell silent for a few seconds. "I'll keep that in mind, Kent." Then he hung up the phone. Bruce handed the phone back to Alfred. "I have taken the liberty of changing your bed linens, Master Bruce. I have advised Master Dick, Master Tim, and Miss Barbara to take over for you while you take two nights off for a rest," Alfred paused, "It has been a long day for you, Master Bruce. Your heart needs mending." Bruce gazed up at him and stood up. "Thank you, Alfred," he gave his surrogate father a hug. Alfred patted Bruce's back, "Happy to be of service, Sir." Bruce smiled as he stared at Alfred again, "Can you fly me to New York, Alfred?" Alfred raised his brow in question, "Now, Sir?" Bruce smirked, "I've got a girl to catch."

Zatanna decided to tell Diana and explain to her everything that had happened. She called up Diana in her apartment in New York. Gladly, she was there to pick up the phone. As Diana listened to Zatanna explaining what had happened, she hated Circe even more. She didn't want to see Bruce in pain. He had done everything to patch things up between them and she even loved him more because of that. Once again, he had sacrificed himself to prove how much he loved her. If only she could see him again and make him feel that she appreciated what he had done for the both of them. "Thank you, Zee. I hope I'll see him before I leave," Diana fought the tears that filled up her eyes. "Wait, you're still leaving?" Zatanna asked in surprise. "Yes, I am," Diana said in a sad tone and Zatanna could hear it clear. Zatanna knew that Diana didn't want to leave. "Well, I hope , if you ever see him again, he'll help you change your mind, Diana. I'll see you soon, Diana. Bye," Zatanna bade disappointingly. She thought she could convince Diana to no longer pursue her plan of leaving, but she was wrong. "If I see him, Zatanna. Thank you and goodbye," Diana bade and hung up her phone. She sat down on her bed, placed her hands on her face, and wept.

That night, Alfred flew the Wayne Enterprises private jet towards New York. Bruce knew he needed to see her again and make her decide to stay. Everything was all right now. He had everything cleaned up. He just hoped it was not too late to ask the forgiveness from the Princess. Bruce stayed in a five-star hotel. He was given the penthouse suite and had a great view of the city. It was just also a few blocks away from Diana's apartment. The window of his bedroom had a great few of her apartment too. He felt that he was now a few inches closer to where she was. He lied down in bed and gazed at the apartment building. Diana owned the highest floor of the apartment. He smiled when he saw the light flicker on and it was a sign that she was in her room. He closed his eyes and eventually dreamed of her.

The next night, Bruce put on his Bat suit and was determined to get Diana back. He took a sharp breath in before he fired his grappling gun and swung silently to Diana's apartment. He slowly opened the windows of her balcony and stayed in the shadows until her presence was in the room. He was determined to get her back, to have her trust back, and to be forgiven. Bruce heard a soft creak of the door. His heart was beating fast and he closed his eyes at the sound of the door being closed. She was there. _'Diana'_, he breathed in her name to himself. He missed her and God knows how much he loved her.

"Princess," he said in a gruff whisper. _'I love you'_.

**FIN**


End file.
